


Offerings at Your Altar

by Teuthida



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bringing in a Third, Dom/sub, Lack of Communication, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 14:15:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13836483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teuthida/pseuds/Teuthida
Summary: Victor's fiancé was sitting on the hotel bed, fully clothed except for his unzipped pants, with a young Japanese skater naked on his knees in front of him. And until Yuuri said otherwise, all Victor could do was watch.





	Offerings at Your Altar

**Author's Note:**

> I have absolutely no idea where this came from. I was playing with the prompt generator and got a result that somehow made my brain go, "Yes! You should write Minami porn!" So... this happened.
> 
> And Minami is as old in this as you need him to be.

Victor was not quite sure how the night had ended up here. There had been a lot of drinking, declarations of devotion and impassioned pleas, and now this. His fiancé sitting on the hotel bed, fully clothed except for his unzipped pants, with a young Japanese skater naked on his knees in front of him. And until Yuuri said otherwise, all Victor could do was watch. But, admittedly, though Kenjirou was a little drunk and more than a little virginal, watching anyone worship his Yuuri the way he deserved was intoxicating.

Yuuri's hand tightened in Kenjirou's hair as he moved his mouth inexpertly around Yuuri's cock. Yuuri stared straight into Victor's eyes, his gaze piercing into his soul. Victor ached to kiss him.

"You look so beautiful like this, love," Victor said, since talking was the only thing he was allowed to do. "Like a god simply taking what is his due."

"Not a god, Vitya," Yuuri said with a gasp. Victor felt it in his gut.

Kenjirou pulled off, his eyes glazed and lips swollen. "I'd build you a shrine and pray to it every day," he said, his voice hoarse and earnest. "I'd give you any offerings you wanted. I'd give you everything."

"He's already on his knees for you," Victor said, wishing he could run a hand down Yuuri's cheek. "He's yours, just like I am. We fall at your feet, yours to command."

"Mmm, you are," Yuuri said, not looking at Victor, but instead running his hand down Kenjirou's face and rubbing his thumb over Kenjirou's lips. Kenjirou's mouth fell open, and he stared up at Yuuri. Victor wanted nothing more than to be in his place. "You're wearing too many clothes, Vitya. You should strip while I fuck Kenjirou-kun's mouth."

Kenjirou let out an oddly high-pitched moan, and Yuuri's lips quirked up. Victor wasn't jealous. He wasn't. He'd agreed to this, and if he said the word he could stop this at any time. He'd even seen it before, seen both Chris and Phichit in Kenjirou's place. But only Kenjirou worshipped Yuuri almost even more than Victor did.

Yuuri slid his beautiful cock back into Kenjirou's mouth, holding his head firm. It was incredibly beautiful to watch. Yuuri raised an eyebrow at him and Victor flushed, hastily kicking off his shoes and undoing his belt. Victor stripped in record time, not even bothering to fold his clothes. He threw them haphazardly into a pile on the floor, desperate to please Yuuri, even if only by being something pleasing to look at it.

"Thank you, Vitya," Yuuri said, his voice only slightly uneven. "You're beautiful as ever." Victor preened at the compliment.

Kenjirou held tight onto Yuuri's clothed legs, his eyes shut and watering. Yuuri could only make shallow thrusts, and for a moment, Victor was fiercely proud of his own ability to deep throat, before he remembered that Kenjirou had confessed he'd only given a blowjob once before. Sometimes, Victor admitted to himself, he was a terrible person.

The rhythm of Yuuri's thrusting faltered and Victor licked his hips. There was little he liked more than watching his love reach climax. "I'm going to come, Kenjirou-kun," Yuuri said, his unnatural poise still remaining. It was only his first orgasm of the night. "Do you want to swallow?"

Kenjirou shook a little and nodded around Yuuri's cock, and Victor almost moaned, the sense memory of Yuuri's come vivid on his tongue. Yuuri stiffened and came, holding Kenjirou's head through it. Kenjirou pulled off and coughed, and Yuuri let him go without a struggle, stroking his ridiculous hair. 

There was a dollop of Yuuri's come on the side of Kenjirou's lips. Victor wanted it desperately. "Please Yuuri, can I kiss him?"

Yuuri smiled at him, his eyes crinkling. "You just want to lick me out of his mouth."

Victor shrugged. Guilty as charged. Kenjirou's eyes were wide, darting between them.

"You should kiss him then," Yuuri directed. Victor waited no time, darting in to lick the side of Kenjirou's mouth and then press their mouths together. Kenjirou obviously had as little experience kissing as he did giving head, but his eagerness was sweet and the taste of Yuuri in his mouth was exquisite. Victor pulled back to breathe. Kenjirou's eyes were dazed.

"Thank you, Yuuri," Victor said happily.

"Could you do a little more for me, Vitya?" Yuuri's eyes were dancing.

"Anything," Victor said. "Always." He was disturbingly serious. He wasn't sure there was anything Yuuri could ask of him that he wouldn't do.

"Then put Kenjirou on the bed and get him ready for me, please," Yuuri said.

Victor swallowed hard and nodded. He picked him up in one movement, Kenjirou's small body deceptively toned and muscled. Kenjirou let out a startled noise and wrapped his arms around Victor's neck. Victor liked the way he felt in his arms and had a sudden urge to just hold onto him, but set him down gently on the bed, face up. "Are you ready for this?" Victor asked.

Kenjirou looked nervously between them. "I've never done this before," he said quietly. Victor suppressed a moan. That was incredibly hot.

"You can say no." Yuuri's voice was calm and firm. "If you say no, about anything, that thing will stop, no questions asked."

Kenjirou closed his eyes and took a deep breath, then opened them again. "Yes," he whispered.

"Are you sure?" Yuuri asked. Victor's heart swelled.

Kenjirou nodded firmly. "Yes," he said louder and more clearly.

Yuuri smiled. "Well then. If I'm a god, then Vitya, you're my high priest. You should get the new initiate ready for me."

Kenjirou's dick twitched and Victor felt his face flush. That was. That was good. He wasn't going to think too much about that. He could deal with his apparent thing for that particular roleplay scenario later.

Victor slid a pillow under Kenjirou's hips. Kenjirou was shaking, and Victor ran his hands up Kenjirou's legs before spreading them gently. "Relax," he said gently, "Yuuri is the best I've ever had. He'll be good to you."

Kenjirou let out a slightly hysterical giggle and Victor wondered how much he was sobering up. Victor grabbed the lube, squeezing a little out onto his fingers, and very gently eased one finger into Kenjirou's hole. It was incredibly tight. "Relax," Victor said again.

Yuuri placed his hand on Victor's neck. Victor pressed back slightly into the anchor, letting his finger simply rest in place. Kenjirou took several deep breaths and the pressure around Victor's finger slightly eased.

Victor added a second, waiting again for Kenjirou to get used to it, and then a third. Kenjirou was still shaking, but he was at least making himself relax. He was a skater, after all, and they all had remarkable control over their bodies.

Victor pulled his hand back slowly and turned his head to look up at Yuuri. "He's ready for you."

"Thank you, Vitya," Yuuri smiled and leaned down to kiss Victor on the forehead. Victor closed his eyes and reveled in the touch. "Now, get up on the bed and hold Kenjirou-kun's hand, please."

Victor scrambled up, taking Kenjirou's hand. Kenjirou stared at him, his eyes wide.

Yuuri rolled a condom onto his cock. "Are you sure about this?" he asked Kenjirou again.

"I would give Yuuri-kun anything he wanted." Kenjirou's voice was fiercely determined. "I want what Yuuri-kun wants."

Victor didn't exactly think that was a yes, but Kenjirou wasn't backing down.

"...all right," Yuuri said slowly, his eyes unsure. He looked at Victor. 

Victor shrugged.

"Please fuck me, Yuuri-kun," Kenjirou said. "Please."

Yuuri looked at him for a long moment and then nodded firmly. He lined himself up and started pressing in, slowly and steadily. Kenjirou's mouth dropped open, though he made no sound, and he squeezed Victor's hand tightly.

"You're doing so well, Kenjirou-kun," Yuuri said breathlessly. "You're opening so perfectly for me. You're being so good."

Victor's heart was pounding and Kenjirou was squeezing his hand so tightly it hurt. This was nothing like it had been with Chris or Phichit. Neither of them had really needed or wanted the praise, hadn't given themselves over fully to Yuuri's desires. Neither of them had looked at Yuuri with nothing but trust in their eyes. Victor knew how much Yuuri reveled in that, how much Yuuri needed it. This felt like it might end with Yuuri claiming Kenjirou as much as he claimed Victor. And there was no doubt in Victor's mind that Kenjirou would let him.

Victor wasn't really sure how he'd feel about that.

Yuuri was fully seated now, and he took a deep breath and looked Victor straight in the eyes as if he knew what Victor was thinking. "I love you," he mouthed silently, and then pulled out and slammed back in.

Kenjirou cried out, his other hand gripping tightly onto the sheets. Victor squeezed his hand and watched as Yuuri pulled out and thrust in again and again. Kenjirou was tossing his head and babbling in Japanese, and his dick was leaking and jumping with every one of Yuuri's thrusts. Victor knew how good Yuuri was at perfectly hitting the prostate, and Kenjirou seemed to be enjoying every bit of his skill. It looked surprisingly good on him.

"Vitya," Yuuri said, his voice starting to get a little strained, "help him out." Victor let go of Kenjirou's hand and reached out, taking Kenjirou's dick in his hand.

"Vi-Victor?" Kenjirou's voice came out in a gasp. He stared straight at Victor, his eyes disbelieving.

Victor smiled up at him, because this, this he could do. He gave one pump, then a second when Kenjirou let out a gratifying moan. He bent down and took Kenjirou's cock into his mouth, reveling in the stretch and the taste. He'd barely closed his lips around it when Kenjirou bucked up and came, spilling into Victor's mouth. Victor swallowed as much as possible and licked his lips. Not as good as Yuuri, but then, no one was.

"Kenjirou-kun," Yuuri said, his tone chiding, "that was very rude. You have to ask before you come in someone's mouth."

"Sorry," Kenjirou gasped out. "Sorry, Yuuri-kun."

"I'm not who you should be apologizing to," Yuuri said, his thrusts never stopping. Victor really envied Kenjirou this part, the burn when Yuuri wasn't even close to done but Victor had already come.

"Sorry, Victor. Sorry." Kenjirou whimpered and tossed his hands back to grip onto the headboard.

Victor stroked his hand down Kenjirou's chest, watching in fascination as his dick started to twitch back to life as Yuuri continued to pound into him. Sometimes, Victor missed being that young.

Then Yuuri stiffened and came. Victor watched Kenjirou's face as he watched Yuuri, and Victor recognized that wonder in his eyes, like Yuuri was the best thing he'd ever seen and the best thing to ever happen to him. Like he'd do anything for him. Victor wasn't sure what to do with that, and shoved the feeling aside.

Yuuri pulled out slowly, caressing Kenjirou's knees as he let out a whimper. He leaned to kiss Victor. Victor melted into his mouth and leaned into his warm body.

"Sorry, Vitya, I don't think I have another one in me tonight," Yuuri said against his lips.

Victor sighed. He'd been looking forward to Yuuri fucking him again.

Yuuri turned and looked at Kenjirou, whose dick was once again fully hard. "But I think Kenjirou-kun isn't quite done getting fucked. You should take over now."

Kenjirou whimpered and Victor stared at Yuuri in disbelief. Victor never fucked the other people they brought into their relationship. It just wasn't how these things worked. Shaking it up like this was unsettling. Good, but unsettling. "Really?"

Yuuri smiled and leaned in to give him another kiss, long and deep and comforting. He ran his hand down Victor's cheek, and Victor leaned into it. "As long as Kenjirou-kun is okay with it, yes. I'd like to see that."

"I want what Yuuri-kun wants," Kenjirou said again, his voice slow and breathy. He was staring at both of them wide-eyed, but he was calm and not moving, his skin flushed and his hair even more of a mess than it normally was. His ass was loose and relaxed and on display, his legs still spread wide. He looked debauched. He looked like innocence lost, like a freely given sacrifice that had already been taken. He looked like a fantasy Victor hadn't known he had.

"Well, Vitya?" Yuuri asked. 

Victor let out and breath and smiled, though it felt a bit shaky. "I want what Yuuri wants," he agreed.

Yuuri shook his head with a laugh and leaned in to kiss Victor again, then broke away and leaned down, kissing Kenjirou on the cheek. He pulled back and rested his hand on Victor's back and his forehead against Victor's shoulder. "Fuck him for me, Vitya. He feels amazing. I want you both to have that."

Victor rolled a condom onto his dick and, in one thrust, slipped all the way in. Kenjirou let out a loud whine. His ass was loose and pliant, completely different from how he'd felt against Victor's fingers. Yuuri had already given Kenjirou his blessing, and now he was giving Kenjirou to Victor, already warm and ready. Yuuri was so good to him. Victor set a languid pace, just enjoying the feeling of Yuuri's hand on his back, and the way Kenjirou's wide eyes stared up at him. The way Kenjirou whimpered with nearly every thrust.

Yuuri's other hand reached around Victor to grasp Kenjirou's dick in his hand, stroking it lightly. "You've been so good, Kenjirou," he said, loud enough for Kenjirou's dick to jump. "So very, very good. And so have you, Vitya." He kissed Victor's shoulder and started stroking Kenjirou. 

Kenjirou cried out in Japanese, his hands shaking where they gripped the headboard. He clenched down on Victor's cock with every stroke, and Victor was barely holding on. He didn't have his Yuuri's amazing stamina.

Yuuri moved his other hand from where it rested on Victor's back lower down to his ass, teasing a finger along the crease. His finger came down to rest against Victor's hole and pressed in ever so slightly, easily and with no resistance since Victor was still wet from that morning. He cricked his finger just right, and Victor came with a low moan. 

"You're so pretty when you come, Vitya," Yuuri said as he pulled his finger out. "And so very good to me." He kissed Victor's shoulder again, and he shuddered. 

Then Yuuri gave Kenjirou's dick one last stroke. Kenjirou's back arched up and he came with a shout, his come splattering onto his chest. It only served to enhance the visual effect, and Victor's breath caught. 

"Isn't he pretty?" Yuuri whispered into his ear. Victor wasn't jealous. Really, he wasn't. Because Yuuri wasn't wrong.

Victor pulled out slowly and collapsed down onto the bed, making sure not to fall onto Kenjirou. Kenjirou was staring at him. "You make Yuuri-kun so happy, Victor," he said. His eyes were shining. "So very happy. I hope I can help make him that happy someday."

Victor looked at him and let out a long breath that culminated in a smile, not as wide as it could be, perhaps, but still heartfelt. "You already have."

"Mmm," Yuuri concurred. He laid down and curled up around Victor, his familiar warmth incredibly grounding. Then he reached out further, bringing Kenjirou tightly against Victor's chest so he could cuddle them both at once. "You're both mine now, and I'm not letting anyone else have you."

Victor felt Kenjirou start and he rubbed his hand against Kenjirou's back. He still wasn't really sure how he felt about that, but anyone who looked at Yuuri with as much care and devotion as Kenjirou did was at least worth trying for.

So he'd try.


End file.
